Titania
Titania; land of the free, the brave, and the resolute. This nation feels that it needs to set an exemplary standard for the rest of the world to follow. Having such an attitude makes for a very determined, lawful, and just society. One that will often not tolerate evil or corruption and will certainly not tolerate the injustice of tyranny. Geography Titania is mostly flat. It is also nearly landlocked in the dead center of Anatole, steep mountains to the north, and a long string of rivers and lakes to the west. It's expansive, rolling plains are perfect for hosting the world largest agricultural producer. Though a few rivers do run through the Titanian lands, these rivers tend to be shallow and rocky run offs from the northern mountains or the great inland sea that borders Astrellas. The soil is Titania is black and rich with minerals, further fueling their agricultural dominance. Titania does have a small, mountainous region in the north. This region is heavily forested and provides most of Titania's lumber and mineral resources, though not enough to lack a reliance on foreign imports. Though fairly temperate, the region can see snow capped mountains year around with the occasional harsh winter months. Titania's plains see both mild winters and warm summers. This is ideal for crop growth due to the late appearance of frosts and freezes. The downside to this is that the majority of this region, which makes by far the largest portion of the nation, is very sparsely forested. This leaves a reliance upon the northern regions lumber and mineral acquisition in order to build villages and townships. Worth mention is the large border that Titania shares with the Lost Wilds. This border sees rolling plains suddenly shift into dense forest with thick, winding trees and crowded shrubs. Expansion into this region has been impossible due to the nature of the forest. No tree, when cut, will stay cut for long. No path, while cleared, will remain for more than a day or two at best. Culture Titania has a culture of excellence; expecting the most out of every individual and being steadfast against the evils that permeate the world. Writers generally attribute this to Titania being the country that was longest affected by Elven harrasment in the nation's early history. This, the writers say, had implanted a strang sense of what the people veiwed as wrong: slavery, injustice, and tryanny. Themes such as these hold true in modern writing with the works of Faukner, Jordan, and Gerlaine being some of the modern era's most promenent writers. Each of which, consiquently, wrote stories of chilvary, code, honor, and the crusade against evil. Titanian pastoral life is simple and laborous, but not without its' perks. Being a large agricultural produce, farmers and livestock herders are seen as true heroes. Mena nd women working on farms are paid a decent wage and most of the time, allowed to live on the property on which they farm. The land itself is owned by the local lord or equavilant, but it is rare that abuse from these lords are tolerated by the people or others of equal standing. Titanian food and dress can be defined as simple, but not boring. While their food satples, potatoes, tomatoes, and corn are all simple foods, the preperation of such often leads to a harty and apealing meal. The dress of most common folk are simple pants and tunics. The nobility, while more complex, is often not overly so as if to not display their wealth to the rest of the world. Even the ruling monarch, king or queen, wear simple crowns, weild incomplex scepters, and do not lavish themselves in the fine clothing of Astrellan or Roisaire design. Religion plays a key role in the culture of Titania. The Titanian are patronist, the opposite of that of the Valsilic religion. Their patron is the god of glory, justice, and honor: Antares. Being as such, many images, statues, and literature have been dedicated to the mythology and dogma of Antares. And though the other gods are recognized, Antares is believed to be the god that forged Titania, clasping her by the shoulders and lifting her to glory. Government The government of Titania is a divine right monarchy. It is believed by the people and the governing body, that the king or queen is chosen by Antares himself to be the example and leader of the people. This is almost unanimously supported by the people of Titania whom view Antares as the god that not only saved Tittania during its times of hardship, but continues to protect and lead their nation today. The monarchy has total control of the government and makes all decisions that concern the nation. Many have critisized absolute power being handed to one individual, but for the last ten generations of monarchs, the country has not wanted, fallen in to debt, or been struck with a plague of injustices or abuses of power. The citizenry would argue that this is due to the fact that Antares himself picked this ruling family and would not allow one that was not pure of heart to ascend to the throne. Local provinces are governed by dukes, who in turn divide these provinces further into townships that are governed by knights. The common folk at the bottom are allowed to plead cases before their respected governing lords to address grievances. Usually these greivances are handled quickly and decisively.